


Hold Me Close and Never Let Go

by marvel_fanfictions



Series: Relationship oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_fanfictions/pseuds/marvel_fanfictions
Summary: Wanda is having a rough day and Bucky is the only one who can help. Oh the magic a simple embrace has.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've personally been pinning towards this guy and I keep imagining just cuddles from him so I was inspired to write this! Sorry if they seem OOC, just might happen...
> 
> Update: the guy I was pinning on turns out to like me back!!! So now we're together and I am so happy now :3

A muffled sniffle sounded in the air and Bucky stopped where he was, listening to the sound and tracing it back to the source. He ended up in front of Wanda's door, his head cocked like a curious puppy before going to knock on the door. He hadn't gotten to know Wanda all the much yet, but he couldn't stand to hear her so upset.

As his knuckles rapped softly, once, twice, then a third time, he heard the sniffling and a choked sob stifle. "Yes?" a heavy, thick accented voice replied. If he hadn't just heard her crying, he wouldn't have known, she masked it so well. "Can I come in?" he asks, pausing and wondering what he was saying. 

There was a long pause before Bucky heard the lock to the door click and went to let himself in. The tall brunet halted immediately as he saw Wanda, curled up in the bed, her eyes rimmed red and her hair matted and sticking out in awkward ways.

"Wanda? What's the matter?" Bucky asks as he slowly walked over, waiting for any sign from her to stop. When he didn't get one, he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I just... really miss someone right now." The brunette replies, sniffling as she sat up and wiped at her eyes. "Hey it's okay to miss people. I miss people a lot too. Do you want to talk about it?" Bucky asks as he went to put his arm around her and pull her in for a casual hug. Wanda opened her mouth to say something but felt another sob work it's way out of her and she leaned her head into Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky put his metal arm around her slowly, unsure if it would make her feel better as he hugged her closer, trying to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay, you're okay." Bucky tries as he hugged her. Wanda went to clutch at his shirt as she cried, seemingly unable to form coherent words between her sobs. 

"Ju-st, hold me close. Please. Don't... ever.. let go." Wanda managed through her sobs. Bucky just hugged her closer, rubbing her back as he did so. "Hey, sweetheart, everythin's gonna be alright." He says with a heavy Brooklyn accent slipping out. It tended to come out when he wasn't focusing on it, and focusing on something else instead.

Wanda clutched as his shirt as she cried, and eventually Bucky got them assituated in the bed, with her head resting on his shoulder as he hugged her close. "Everthin's gonna be alright. What's happened has happened, and all you can do is move foreword. If there was a do-over button, trust me I would the first person in line to press it, but it doesn't exist, so we just have to learn to deal with our grief and put it behind us." Bucky explains softly, his voice skating slightly as he hugged her closer. Wanda simply sniffled as she nuzzled closer in his embrace. 

Bucky continued to hold her as she cried, until she eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. The man rubbed her back as he lay back and stared at the ceiling, and he knew he was in for this, whatever "this" was supposed to be. He knew he felt more for this woman more than he had felt for anyone in a long time.

Bucky pressed his lips to her temple before whispering, "I'll always hold you close, and I will never let you go."


End file.
